


A Carrot for Your Thoughts

by Yamino_Yama



Series: Bunny Eiji [1]
Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Humor, Bunny to Bunny Boy, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Eiji as a bunny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamino_Yama/pseuds/Yamino_Yama
Summary: Ash finds a rabbit, takes care of it and loves it, content until it transforms. If hiding a little rabbit was hard, how will Ash cope with having to hide a boy with a tail and rabbit ears from his gang?





	1. Meet Bunny Eiji! The Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After writing Cat's Whiskers, I wasn't done having Banana Fish boys transform from animals to the humans we know and love. This time we have Eiji going from bunny to boy. Well, boy with bunny ears and tail. Will he ever be fully human or will he revert back to bunny? You'll have to read to find out!
> 
> This will be a light and fluffy (pun intended) fic.
> 
> FYI I'm planning to update this fic weekly and will post if that plan changes. To get more notes on inspiration and updates follow @Yamino_Yama on twitter. Thank you and enjoy!

"Can we stop by your place for lunch?" Bones asked. Kong joined in with a pleading look.

Ash took a sharp inhale. "No. What the hell for? It's not like I'm going to cook for you guys or anything."

"We can get takeout and eat there," Bones suggested.

"We haven't hung out for ages," Kong chimed in.

Ash waved them off. "Another time," he said. For good measure, he added, "And in another place."

The two gave him blank stares that made Ash's skin crawl. In time Ash sighed, scratching his head. "I'm not hungry anyway. You two can do what you what, as long as you leave me out of it. I need a nap. Keep away from my place, you hear. You wake me, and you'll be the ones resting, eternally."

With that, he left the two staring after him. He felt rotten, treating Bones and Kong like that. They meant no harm, and true, he hadn't allowed them or any other member of the gang to visit in a while. But he had a reason for that.

He snuck into his apartment, shutting the door and locking it quickly behind him. Only then did the weight in his chest lift, only then could he breathe. He walked over to the reason he felt at ease. In a glass cage, nibbling hay, sat his biggest secret: a rabbit. He'd found it while patrolling his territory, feeling shocked and protective when it hopped into his arms without much coaxing. It must have been a pet that escaped, but one week with it and Ash couldn't bear the thought of letting it go, whether into the wild or into its rightful owners hands.

"Hey, buddy. Grub taste good?" he asked, stroking the rabbit's ear. It moved into his touch, rubbing his hand with its beady eyes closed. "You're an affectionate little guy. Not even afraid of someone like me."

Everyone was afraid of him, even his gang to some degree, and Ash needed everyone to feel that fear. At least, he felt like he did. He didn't think he'd have much control if people saw when he himself was scared, sad, vulnerable, at a loss and running on auto-pilot with only his high-wired brain to give him direction when his heart was divided, sometimes shattered. What would the gang think of their boss if they knew he was housing a bunny, petting and talking to it, crawling around the floor and laughing while it hopped around him whenever he had the chance? They wouldn't let him live it down. They might even offer to get rid of it, thinking they were doing Ash some kind of favor by taking the fluffy rodent out of his tough guy presence.

They didn't know anything, couldn't know anything.

"It's just you and me little guy, and it's got to stay that way."

The rabbit blinked up at him with its beady eyes as though understanding him. He lapped at his front paws and ran them over his ears, grooming. "I don't know why you do that so often," Ash said, voice tinged in amusement. "You look great already, that black and orange fur all glossy and soft."

With some research, Ash had discovered that this was a Harlequin rabbit, the Japanese variety, body stripped and face split light and dark; even the ears alternated, one orange and the other black. He'd been searching books for a name that honored the rabbit's origin, but hadn't decided on one. "You don't want to be a Masamune, do you?"

The rabbit twitched its nose and Ash laughed, stroking its head again, feeling the softness, the warmth. "There are other names," Ash went on, "like Isao." The rabbit shook its head, looking indignant. "Okay, okay, there is a name that's been on my mind a lot. There are different ways of spelling it, different means depending on the kanji used. One meaning is great peace, and you definitely brought a lot of peace. Another meaning is great second. Get it? Since you’re the pet of a gang leader, you’re like a second-in-command, though Alex wouldn't like hearing me say that." The rabbit looked interested and Ash smiled. "The name's Eiji. You like that? Eiji?"

The rabbit nuzzled his hand and Ash's heart swelled. "Eiji it is then."

Suddenly there was a rap at the door. Ash startled, looking from the door, to the rabbit's enclosure, and back again. He could cover up the rabbit's home, sure, but there was no time to stash away the three litter boxes, bag of hay, and random sticks of asparagus he had scattered around the room. He could see who it was, go from there, he decided. With caution, he unlocked the door and cracked it open. A bald head shoved its way in.

"Shorter!"

"Hey, Ash, I'm paying a visit. I ran into your boys and they said that they were worried about you. You sick? Or hiding something?

Even behind shades, Ash felt he could see the glint of mischief in Shorter's eyes. "None of your business," he huffed, trying to shove Shorter back out. "I'm fine. So leave."

"Can't leave now," Shorter decided, somehow barreling further inside. "Someone could be hiding in here, threatening you to say that you're okay. You can't blame a friend for checking."

Ash gritted his teeth, holding in a growl of frustration. "Fine, fine, this is getting stupid. There's no point in hiding it, not from you. Just don't say anything to the others." He walked over to the rabbit. "This is the big secret. Happy?"

Once he caught sight of Eiji, Shorter's mouth stretched into a perfect 'O' as he let out a noise of delight, rushing to the rabbit. "Can I hold him? Can I?"

Before Ash could say a word Shorter was holding Eiji, cuddling him, and putting his grubby hands all over him. Ash's eyes narrowed.

"You're the cutest little thing, aren't you?" Shorter went on. "That cotton ball tail and your little twitchy nose . . ." He held Eiji up and bumped noses with him. Wasn't that called an Eskimo kiss in some parts?

Ash felt hot. Envy was brimming in him; getting his face hot and his throat tight, but he smothered it, begging himself to keep cool. _It's a rabbit, Ash Lynx, a rabbit for God's sake!_ Sighing, Ash put his head in his hands. "Do you have to coo over him like that?" he asked. "You're going to make him sick to his stomach."

"Aw, bun-bun probably loves it, unlike his catty owner."

Really ticked now, Ash stole the rabbit from Shorter's hands. "Alright, that's enough. You've seen him. You can go, right? Tell the guys there's nothing to worry about.

Shorter waved a hand, walking to the door. "Sure, sure, leave it to me." With his hand on the doorknob, he turned back. "You know, I don't think you have to keep the rabbit a secret, Ash. I know why you're doing it, but I don't think you need to. Give your guys some credit. When you're ready, try letting a few of them in. I think they'd respect Ash Lynx all the more for not being the ruthless killing machine that some people paint him to be."

With that, Shorter was gone. Ash stared after him a bit, chewing on what he'd said. "Easier said," he mumbled, returning his attention to Eiji. The rabbit was blinking slowly, getting drowsy.

"Shorter's a good guy," Ash assured Eiji as he stroked him. "But the truth is I'd like to keep you to myself." He scratched his own head then, embarrassed. "You might think it's goofy, but . . . something about you soothes me. You might just be a rabbit, but I can say what I want to you, be myself. In all of a week, you've probably learned more about me than anyone in the gang because I don't have to put on airs." He held Eiji close in a gentle embrace. "I'm so glad I found you."

Ash startled as the rabbit began to shake violently in his hands, hopping onto the floor and trembling more as it began to glow. Unable to do a thing, Ash watched with jaws parted in a soundless gasp as the rabbit grew, morphed, and finally stilled in a shape not unfamiliar, but startling nonetheless.

"E-Eiji," Ash whispered to his once rabbit, now a human boy, lying bare and unconscious at his feet. Ash moved closer and saw that he was a bit off. The rabbit was human now, for sure, but not entirely. Not with that tail and those long ears lying flat against his head, still the same mismatched colors, one black like his new human hair and the other orange. This was really his rabbit. This was Eiji!

Still thinking he'd cracked, Ash watched as the boy came too, blinking his eyes open and finding Ash. He sat up quickly, ears perking. "Ash!" he shouted in glee. His nose was human but still cute and small, crinkling as he grinned.

Ash turned and headed for the kitchen without a word, leaving the boy where he sat. He snatched a beer form the fridge, popped it open, and took a swig. If he was going to make it through tonight, he was sure he needed it.


	2. Concerning Carrot Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash is adjusting to having a walking, talking Eiji around, but is also feeling a stronger urge to keep him safe. Max drops by and Ash winds up with carrots and a Bunny Boy begging for a carrot cake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here! I don't have much by way of notes for this one, other than to say Chapter 3 will release next week as planned and that I'm thankful, as always, for all you readers. Enjoy Ash's sweet interactions with Bunny Eiji and look forward to more.

With Ash's help, Eiji was now clothed, sitting on the couch and snacking on raw asparagus. His ears swiveled to and fro as he listened to the people chatter away on some crime procedural drama or another. Ash couldn't sit and watch with him. He was a ways from him, pacing, trying to think of what to do next and drawing blanks.

Okay, so somehow he looked the way he did, like an ordinary kid except for a few little things . . . Ash got the image of the cotton tail in his mind again and had to shake it from his head. Somehow he could speak, though only a few words and phrases. Maybe things he'd heard Ash say before. He'd read that Harlequins were an intelligent rabbit breed, even able to answer to their own names. Was it so strange that he could say Ash's name, say 'food' and 'thank you' with an adorable accent? That was another thing. Yes, he was a Japanese Harlequin, but Ash had found him here in America. Should he even have an accent? Was he so much of a lost pet that he wound up in the wrong country?

Thinking about all these things was getting him nowhere. There was no one to answer all these questions and it was getting late. Whatever this Bunny Boy was and how he came to be, he surely needed rest like Ash did. He walked over to Eiji, finding him already collapsed in sleep, ears drooped, leg twitching, and T-shirt lifted, exposing his belly.

"What the hell . . ." Ash muttered. "Shorter was right about one thing: Where do you get off being so cute?"

Instead of waking him, Ash scooped up the dead-to-the-world Eiji and settled him in bed. It was his own bed that Eiji was now snoring in so the question now was whether he should join him or take the couch. The bed wasn't very large but perhaps he could stick to one side. Then again, Eiji might not be comfortable sharing. Then again, this was the same Eiji he'd sometimes fall asleep holding in his lap. Would he really mind Ash being close now?

It was better to play it safe. The last thing Ash wanted was to frighten Eiji. After making sure Eiji was tucked in tight, Ash retreated to the couch with a blanket. It wasn't easy falling asleep, still worrying over Eiji, feeling a little lonely again without something to hug, and being agitated by the blazing city lights and sounds that he could usually ignore, but in time his eyes closed before he knew it.

***

Eiji was on house arrest until Ash could deem him safe in society. Whether from his hours in front of the tube or his interactions with Ash, English was coming easy and he could speak as well as needed. He didn't hop around and with his ears tucked away under a cap, he could be any kid trekking the New York streets, but Ash still wasn't ready to let him take a single step outside. He was too . . . innocent.

Even now he shouting from the kitchen, "Ash, ants!" like he'd found the Holy Grail. He was a newborn to some degree, seeing the world with new eyes that he'd had for all of a week. Maybe bunny perception wasn't very in-depth and that's why everything seemed to sparkle to him. Ash followed Eiji's voice, finding him crouched over a whole trail of ants that were marching straight for a tiny crack in the wall.

Eiji swiveled an ear, hearing Ash approach and turned. "See. It's amazing. They are so many and they follow each other, not getting lost."

It was no use to tell Eiji this was less a time to celebrate and more a sign to call the exterminator.

"Yeah," Ash crouched beside him. "They're known for that and carrying big pieces of food away." Eiji ran for a piece of lettuce and set it near the ants. Sure enough the line shifted and they had heave-hoed until the food was on their backs, traveling with them. Eiji was ecstatic. "Okay, okay, enough excitement," Ash chided him, tousling his hair. "And where's your cap?"

Eiji reached for his ears. "In the bedroom," he answered bashfully. "I took it off because it makes it hard to hear."

A pang hit Ash's heart. "I'm sorry. You can keep it off for now, whenever we're alone, okay? But if someone comes here or if I ever give you permission to go outside, you wear it and don't dare take it off for anything. You got it?"

"Right," Eiji nodded.

As though on cue, there was a knock at the door. Eiji scrambled away to the bedroom and, at the back of his mind, Ash marveled at how he'd kept the rabbit speed; in the forefront, he was running over who it could be. Was it a threat? Instincts had him reaching for a weapon he wasn't even packing as he inched over to the door. Then he remembered a conversation he'd had shortly after picking up bunny Eiji and had a good guess of who was standing behind it.

Less tense, but still ready for any surprises, Ash opened the door and saw who he'd expected. "Can't you call before stopping by, Dad?" He moved aside, letting Max in.

"You're the one who invited me over, Son, or did you forget?"

Ash had forgotten. He'd told Max about the rabbit because it wasn't like the old guy would mock him or anything. Max said he had a farmer friend and Ash had asked him to pick up some vegetables for him since the organic kind were hard to come by. "These were expensive," Max said, holding up a bag. "You owe me."

He took out a couple bunches of carrots and Ash cringed. "Did you get your knowledge of rabbits from Looney Tunes, Pops? Rabbits can only eat carrots in moderation because of the high sugar content."

Max's smile fell. "Oh, well . . ."

Feeling bad, Ash softened his criticism. "Well, the leafy tops are healthy and Eiji could use a treat now and again."

"Eiji? Is that what you named him?" Max peeked at the empty habitat behind Ash. "Where is he anyway?"

Ash froze. Crap, now what? Pretend the rabbit had ran away, that he'd gotten sick and was at the vet's or something, but Ash hadn't shown any sign of upset this whole time. He couldn't put on a convincing act now. Max wasn't always sharp, but he could read Ash better than most.

Before he could come up with anything, he noticed Max's eyes were stretching, gawking at something across the room. Ash spun around and saw Eiji peeking from behind a corner. His skin pricked until he noticed that Eiji had kept his promise and was sporting the cap. There was nothing weird about him except for the twinkle in his eyes. He could work with this. Ash Lynx could work with this.

"This is my friend's cousin, Eiji. He and I made a trade after I told him that, though rabbits are cute, they're a bother to take care of. He answered, 'Oh yeah, I bet my cousin's more of a drag. I'll take a rabbit any day.' Just like that, I've got Eiji here and he has . . . Hops, the rabbit."

"You named him Hops?" Max asked. "I thought you said you were thinking the name over. Was it the best you could come up with?"

Ash cocked an eyebrow. "I'd like to hear your superior name choice, Dad."

Max shrugged. "You're right. Who am I to criticize? I once had a cat named Sir Meows-a-lot."

Ash shivered. "Poor bastard," he muttered. "Bet he was the laughingstock of the alley cats."

Max was looking past Ash again. Ash glanced Eiji inching closer, closer still, then charging over. "Carrots?" he asked, pointing at the bag Ash was clutching. "Can I have?"

Ash handed them over. "Yeah, take them to the kitchen." Before Eiji was out of earshot, he shouted. "Only eat one of those now though, okay?"

"I've never seen a kid so eager over veggies," Max commented.

Ash shifted his weight from one leg to the other, crossing his arms. "Yeah, well, he's been wanting me to try his homemade carrot cake, so you made his day."

"I see," Max said, and Ash could tell from his tone that he was seeing, seeing through most if not all of the bull Ash was spouting. "I'll leave you two to the baking then. Let me know if you need anything." He headed for the door and Ash began to relax, thinking he was wrong.

"Sure, I'll call. See ya."

"And, kid . . ." Max faced Ash again.

"Yeah," Ash answered despite his heart leaping into his throat.

"I'm glad you're happy," he waved and headed out. "Take care."

"Thanks, Dad." Ash shut the door and, with his back to it, sighed and slid to the floor.

That was close, too close. Eiji popped his head in again, ears free and waggling. "He is gone, yes?"

"He's gone," Ash confirmed.

"You said, 'Dad.' He was your father?"

Feeling his face reddening, Ash turned away. "Yeah, something like that," he answered. "His name is Max and you shouldn't have shown yourself to him."

"I had on cap," Eiji said, "so all is fine. More important, I heard talk of carrot cake. What is it? Can we really make it? I would like to try."

Ash held his forehead. That giddiness again . . . "I thought the cap muffled your hearing?"

"I hear all talks of food." Eiji put on a smug face and Ash smirked, getting up and walking over to him.

"Alright, carrot cake it is, but we better make it carrot cupcakes since I'm not letting you eat more than a crumb, Bunny Boy."

Eiji pouted. "One bite," he bargained.

Ash smiled, pausing before answering, "Deal," allowing Eiji to feel victorious when he'd planned on offering him a full cupcake anyway.

***

After the chaos of assembling ingredients that, thankfully, Ash had, figuring out how to work the oven, since Ash never used it, and getting Eiji to wait a half hour, they had their carrot cupcakes. Ash even found a container of frosting, likely stashed there by one of his boys before he'd banished them from the place, that hadn't been opened and thus hadn't expired. Eiji spread it on all six cupcakes with Ash ordering him not to lay it on so thick, and then he picked out one for himself.

Everything inside Ash was telling him not to let Eiji eat something so sugary, but this wasn't an average rabbit anymore. Surely with all the human parts going for him, Eiji could have a small change in diet. He watched Eiji, holding his cupcake, opening his mouth wide to get ready for his first bite, and thought 'who was he kidding?' Ash couldn't deny him this if he tried.

Eiji finally took a bite. His eyes widened, glistening with happy tears, and his ears danced on his head. "It's so sweet. So good! I can taste the carrot but there are so many other tastes. Try it, Ash."

A dot of frosting had landed on Eiji's nose. Ash reached to Eiji and used his thumb to wipe it off, licking it from his finger without thinking. "Delicious," he said awkwardly while Eiji gawked at him. Ash had never seen him look so much a rabbit since his transformation as he did now, eyes wide and ready to leap. "I'm going to shower," Ash declared. "You can finish up that cupcake, but leave the rest."

Eiji didn't answer and Ash didn't dare look back at him. He just kept walking, heart thudding faster than his footsteps.


	3. Altercations and Alternations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Eiji get more bonding time and another visit! Also, along with Ash's emotions, Eiji is changing, and Ash wanders if all these changes are right or a disaster waiting to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was difficult. I wanted this fic to be a cute and fluffy one, but some angst got in. Not to worry, there are still some light scenes and humor to balance out the tension. :) Next week is chapter 4 and is a time for yet more changes (definitely the good kind). Look forward to it!
> 
> Btw I'm thinking this fic will have 5 chapters, but we'll see~ I'm loving Bunny Eiji so much I don't want to quit him. For some of my art of him, visit @Yamino_Yama on twitter.

"Quit squirming," Ash told Eiji. He moved his knees closer in, squeezing Eiji tighter between them.

"But it tickles," Eiji complained. "I can do it myself."

"Maybe while you were a rabbit you could." Ash continued running a comb through the plush fur of Eiji's ears. "I'm glad you've at least managed not to get them too wet in the shower." He thought of something, and added in a mumble. "How's your tail?"

"Good," Eiji answered right away, and if Ash wasn't mistaken, a rosy tint now bathed Eiji's cheeks. "No need for you to take care of that."

Ash snickered. "Don't worry. I'll take your word for it."

Eiji relaxed, daring to lean back a bit against Ash with a warm smile. It took all the will in him for Ash to keep working with steady hands, smoothing Eiji's ears, and ignore the heat rising in him. When he finished fishing out all the mats, Ash picked up Eiji from the floor and let him take Ash's place on the bed. Soothed by the gentle pull of the comb's teeth, he'd fallen asleep. He'd done the same in Ash's arms when was still a small bundle of fluff.

Ash narrowed his eyes, looking at Eiji once more before leaving the room. He poured up a glass of water and gulped it down. It was mid-afternoon and dying sunlight filtered through the windows, making the tile at Ash's feet look coppery; he could be standing in a lake of blood. Most people might be put off by the image, but Ash had been there, amidst real screams and splatter. The stench of the battlefield still lived in Ash's nose, even tainted his tongue – a place Ash never wanted Eiji to see, let alone belong. But it was inevitable, wasn't it, if he stayed?

Leaving the kitchen, Ash planted himself in front of the TV, clicking through channels. He stopped on a nature program showing a wildcat pelting after prey. The antelope had no hope as the cheetah rushed, sinking claws and fangs into its catch and bringing it down. Ash gulped and switched to mindless cartoons. A knock at the door interrupted him.

Rolling his eyes, Ash went through the motions of answering the door with caution, on high alert even when his mind was exhausted. He found Shorter on the other side, wearing a far more serious face than when Ash had last seen him.

"Going to let me in?" Shorter asked. Put off by the cool tone, Ash beckoned him in.

Once the door was shut, Shorter exploded with a wave of questions.

"What's wrong with you? Do you know how long it's been? Do you expect your gang to be alright with you going AWOL for three weeks? Do you know how worried everyone's been and how much I've been getting pestered because of it? How was I supposed to know you weren't missing or killed?"

"Calm down. I've just been busy so I had to hole up for a while."

"If you say it's because of Bun-Bun, I'm going to question your priorities."

"Eiji," Ash corrected, pausing to try and think of what to say next. It turned out he didn't have to say anything. Eiji came bounding in, greeting Shorter with a grin. "Hi, Shorter, long time, no see." Ash's heart quickened until he recognized that Eiji had remembered to put on his cap. He was the average kid in Shorter's eyes, though one who apparently knew him.

"Have we met?" Shorter asked.

Ash's mouth went dry. "This is—" Ash stopped midsentence. He'd just given the rabbit's name, hadn't he?"

"I'm Eiji."

"Eiji?" Shorter asked. "Like the bunny . . ." He was looking from Ash to Eiji and Ash wanted to either melt or float away.

Shorter studied Eiji harder, looking in his eyes. "You do seem familiar." His smile widened. "Well, if you're a friend of Ash's and a fan of the Yankees, you must be a saint. Glad to know you."

"Yankees?" Eiji cocked his head.

"Yeah," Shorter pointed to the cap. "The name of the team you're sporting." Shorter laughed at his own choice of words, then asked something that made Ash's blood cool. "You mind if I try it on?"

Eiji didn't have a chance to respond and Ash couldn't stop it. Shorter plucked the cap from Eiji's head and those rabbit ears popped free. None of them moved. Ash felt like either time had stopped or his heart had. He could only register Eiji reaching to shield his ears and Shorter slowly removing his shades, mouth opening in a way that was almost comical; if he wasn't in fear for Eiji's sake, Ash would have laughed at his perfect impression of a washed-up fish. Instead, he leapt between Shorter and Eiji, sweeping Eiji close and snatching the hat from Shorter's hands so he could put it back where it belonged. Eiji was shivering, gazing up at Ash, breaking him.

Furious, Ash rounded on Shorter. "Did you have to swipe his hat like that? You scared him."

"Sorry." Shorter's voice was small as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breathes before he opened his eyes again. He regarded Eiji once more and then met Ash's stare before he replaced his shades. "That . . . took me by surprise. He glanced at the empty rabbit enclosure. "To tell you the truth, I think I'm dreaming or hallucinating or just plain insane."

"Then we'd both be," Ash said.

A slight smile lit Shorter's face. "So Bun-Bu—uh . . . Eiji—was the reason for your absence after all."

Ash nodded.

"And when did this happen. No, more importantly, _how_ did this happen?"

"I couldn't tell you," Ash admitted. "I don't know if he was a kid under a witch's hex or an ex-lab rabbit who's showing late results of some twisted experiment." Eiji fiddled in Ash's arms and he noticed he'd said something to make him feel awkward. "Whether he was originally a human or a rabbit, he's here now and he's amazing. He learned to walk and talk in no time at all, even helped me cook the other day. I'd call that brains and talent, wouldn't you?"

Eiji finally looked up at him again, more pleased than Ash had ever seen him. Those dark eyes of his were glowing like a night sky brimming with starlight. So dazzling, Ash could lose himself in them.

Shorter cleared his throat and Ash remembered he was there. He let go of Eiji, but didn't bother putting space between them. Ash was well aware that Eiji was gripping the tail of his shirt and didn't want to deprive him of a security blanket if he felt he needed it. Shorter did and said nothing for a moment, and with those shades, Ash couldn't tell if he was gawking at them or standing with his eyes closed. He waited.

"Eiji," Shorter said, "do you mind uncovering your ears again? I'm ready this time."

Before complying, Eiji looked to Ash to give the 'go ahead.' After some silent communication, the hat was being pulled off again. The ears sprang out and Shorter sucked in his breath but remained calm. He came closer, studying Eiji this way and that.

"Can I touch them, if you don't mind," Shorter asked Eiji, but made sure to consider Ash.

"If Eiji's okay with it . . ." Ash said.

Eiji nodded and Shorter first poked, then pat an ear. Instantly comfortable, he massaged it as he had when Eiji was a full bunny. "It's amazing. You really are Bun-Bun. Same markings, same feel, well," he corrected, tousling Eiji's human hair, "for the most part. So you only kept the ears."

"And tail," Eiji said.

Shorter blushed a little and Ash shot death rays at him with his eyes. "I see," was all Shorter said to that. "Hey, Ash, maybe he's Houdini's pet, huh. Escaped the assistant magician's position and decided to put on some magic of his own."

Ash sighed. "Just stop, Shorter."

"No time for jokes, I guess." Shorter grew serious. "So, you planning on hiding him from the world forever? I'm no rabbit expert, but I do know that they like to stretch their legs, as do people."

Ash bristled. "What do you suggest then? I let him parade around and hope the wind doesn't lift the hat from his head?  You don't want to take responsibility if something goes wrong, do you? Because if he really winds up in some whack science lab or in a circus, I can't guarantee I'll stay sane enough not to take it out on you.

Shorter said nothing, but Ash could see his eyebrows rise. Now Shorter was easy to read. Ash could tell he was gawking behind those shades, stunned, and Ash held his stare, letting how serious he was sink in.

Twitching his lip into a half smile, Shorter finally seemed to back down. "I think that it's best I take off now," he declared, stretching as he went to the door." I'm leaving this sour puss to you, Eiji. Take care of him."

"Yes," Eiji chimed. Ash grumbled though he wasn't angry in the slightest at the thought of Eiji tending to him.

Shorter paused. "Think it over, Ash," he murmured as slipped out, shutting the door behind him.

Ash and Eiji looked at each other, at a loss for what to do next, and then inspiration seemed to strike Eiji. "Since I'm so good in the kitchen, I'll start making food. Stay here a little. It will be surprise."

With that, he rushed off. Ash watched him go. The sick feeling he'd been getting lately was getting worse. He was downright woozy.

***

"Close your eyes. Close your eyes," Eiji sang as he danced around Ash to make sure that he wasn’t peaking behind his fingers.

"If you don't stand still, neither of us is making it into the kitchen," Ash said, struggling to not collide with a bouncing Eiji. "I thought you'd quit hopping but I guess old habits die hard."

That got Eiji to stop. Ash could practically feel the indignation steaming from him.

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, the smell of slightly burnt bread and meat hit him. He quickly uncovered his eyes and saw Eiji sitting in front of an empty plate; the food he'd prepared was already in his hands and he was just digging in.

Eiji had toasted some bread, having remembered Ash's instructions on using the oven, and had set lettuce on top of it, crowned with bits of grilled chicken that he must have found in the fridge and heated in the microwave until it was piping hot.

Ash was on the verge of panic. It would have been fine if the person eating such a meal wasn't a boy with rabbit ears on his head, but . . . Eiji was smiling away, taking a second bite.

"This isn't bad," he praised himself. "I think you will like too, Ash. Come eat."

"Put down the food, Eiji," Ash said slowly.

Eiji tilted his head. "Why? It's good. Try." He held up his meal and Ash just shook his head. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you're a rabbit having a chicken sandwich," Ash answered sarcastically. "Do you see the oddity, Eiji? How are you even stomaching that?"

Eiji shrugged. "I saw it in fridge and thought it looked good. It does taste . . . different, but I like it. I don't think I'll be sick. Don't worry. Remember, I'm only part rabbit. Maybe human boy part of me needs new diet."

True, he was only part rabbit now. _What could it hurt?_ Ash asked himself, trying to push down the urge to rush to Eiji and knock the food from his hands. His vegan rabbit was now an omnivore like most people. No problem, right? Ash shook his head, still befuddled, but his fears began to melt away with each passing minute of Eiji humming in glee as he munched on.

Ash slumped into the chair adjacent to Eiji and gave him a look that Eiji returned with questioning saucer eyes. Damn. Could he ever say 'no' again? Ash shut his eyes and scratched his head, feigning that he was still considering.

"Fine, you want meat, you can have it, but just so you know," Ash warned, "I'm never letting you eat rabbit."

Eiji lowered his half-eaten toast, bright expression falling away. In the end, he forced a grin, admitting, "You make me lose appetite."

Ash laughed and Eiji joined in.

After all was said and done, Eiji resigned himself to steamed veggies, vowing he'd be up for chicken again another night. 'Sure' was all that Ash had to say to that. Though, the way he'd seen Eiji munching as he walked in, Ash _did_ believe him and continued wondering if this change was a good thing or bad.


	4. Accepting Him, Accepting This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Max and Shorter, Eiji wants to meet Ash's gang. While Ash wonders whether the gang can accept Eiji, he also wonders if he can accept the feelings he keeps denying to himself and quit bottling them inside. But is it a good idea to let them out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter coincides with the new Banana Fish PV! I'm glad I only had to proofread today because my fingers would have been shaking too much to type more than this. Enjoy this chapter and the PV, new Banana Fish fans and old. Next week's chapter is the last. Look forward to it!

Eiji fidgeted when doing everything these days – eating, sleeping, watching TV. It made Ash tired just watching him, and drained him more because he knew the reason why. Like Shorter said, anyone was bound to be stir-crazy when cramped in one place for too long. It made him guilty when he decided to go out for more than a toilet paper run. That guilt escalated when Eiji put his hand on Ash's shoulder, halting him before he had a grip on the doorbell.

Eiji puffed himself up and faced Ash with a resolute stare. "I want to go with you," he declared. "I know you're going to visit your gang. I've already met Max and Shorter. I'll be fine meeting others too."

"Those two are different," Ash said. True, a handful of the gang's members were about as harmless as Max and Shorter, but the rest . . . "It's too risky," he said aloud.

"You said you could be yourself with me. Is that different now that I have more skin than fur and can talk back? Do you no longer care for me?"

Ash's eyes stretched. Where was this coming from? "Absolutely not. If anything, I care for you more. I just want you safe."

"And I'm safest with you, so I go."

Eiji's eyes were hard even when the rest of him looked soft. It was like he wanted this more than anything, like he had something to prove. Ash didn't get it, but there was no doubt that Eiji wasn't going to back down, not if Ash argued with him all day. Out on the street, a car went by with its horn blaring, echoing the noise and confusion in his head. His hand was shaking, but he made a fist, telling himself to get a grip. If there was one thing Eiji was right about, it was that he was safer at Ash's side than out of sight. He could protect him, _would_ protect, always. What was there to be afraid of? Mind clear and steady, Ash made his decision.

Feigning that he was still irritated, Ash rolled his eyes. "I thought the saying was stubborn as a mule, not as a rabbit. But, then again, the ears aren't dissimilar."

Eiji didn't flinch. "I know you are insulting. Saying bad things about me," he corrected when Ash gave him a look. "Still, I won't change my mind."

"No, you won't." Ash groaned. "Fine, but the hat stays on at all times, no unnecessary chit-chat, and absolutely no talk concerning rabbits. Got it?"

Eiji nodded and the two headed out.

***

The day was a whirlwind for Ash. He dropped in on the gang feeling apprehensive and by early evening he was just mystified. There was no doubt that there was something magical about Eiji. He sat with Kong and Bones now, grinning with them as they toasted colas and laughing harder when the fizzy bubbles had him sputtering. The guys patted him on the back, asked him if he was all right, and they and Eiji went back to having a good time. Since when had the lot of them been this carefree?

Ash had been planning to say that Eiji was an adopted cousin but did away with the idea when he considered that he'd have to keep up familial appearances. He wasn't sure why it mattered when he couldn't play too friendly with Eiji in front of the gang anyway, but it did, to himself. Knowing the emotions that were swirling in him, Ash didn't want to give Eiji the idea that he had only brotherly love for him. He did think of Eiji was a friend though, the greatest he'd ever had really, and decided to introduce him as such. He was surprised the guys didn't question it, didn't even care, as they took the thought of Eiji being there and ran with it. Ash was fighting not to shake his head.

"Eiji's great," Bones told Ash later. "He reminds me of a kid that Kong and I used to play with in grade school, had the imagination of a god. Best days of my life."

Another guy that had overhead chimed in. "Yeah, he makes me think of my little brother, makes me want to see the goofy weasel, but my mom would probably kick me out again, say I'm still a bad influence."

"He should be an honorary member," someone shouted, "so he can come and go as he pleases."

"Yeah, Boss," Kong turned to him, "how about it?"

Ash was at a loss for words. This wasn't at all what he'd expected. It was too easy. Just like that?

"The guy can't shoot or use a blade," Ash reminded them, "hasn't maimed anyone let alone killed. He's defenseless. You guys sure you want someone like that around? What if there's trouble?"

"Then we take care of it, like always," Alex answered. "No problem. We fight for our own and if he's one of us then he's got all of us to shield him. It's your choice, Ash."

The room grew silent and Ash could feel all eyes on him. His gaze met with Eiji's, a silent plea.

"Fine," Ash agreed and waited for the cheers to die down before continuing, "but remember what I say: he can't come around all the time."

No one was listening anymore. They were patting and hugging Eiji, congratulating him with all they had, and Ash just groaned. This was a good thing, but hell if seeing all these guys so close to Eiji didn't piss him off a little.

***

"I had so much fun," Eiji declared for the umpteenth time. "Your gang is so friendly. Not like how I imagined, or how you made them seem."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I painted them as villains or something, but you can't blame me for worrying."

"I won't blame you," Eiji said looking smug, "but guess what. Bones asked me what my favorite food is. I answered carrots because they are good raw, but unlike asparagus or hay, they can also make amazing sweet cakes.

Ash huffed. "I told you not to say anything unnecessary, nothing unusual. You haven't eaten hay once since you've been human, right? There's a reason for that. People don't go around chomping on hay, Eiji."

Eiji shrugged. "Bones just said, 'You're a weird ass kid." But he said it while laughing happy so I don't think he meant it bad."

"Is that right?" Ash asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. No worries. He would slug Bones for it later.

"But that proves it," Eiji went on, leaping into Ash's line of sight. "You worry a lot." He added "too much" a second later.

He _had_ worried too much and hated hearing it. How was he supposed to know that his gang was full of a bunch of softies when it came to a kid with a shred of innocence? He thought they'd want to eat his bunny boy alive, like a pack of wolves. He guessed there existed sheep in wolf clothing too; hell, wasn't he one of them? There was no blaming the guys. He was proud of them, in fact, and bitterer at himself. All that lip he gave to Shorter over him not understanding and he was the one who didn't know a damn thing. He owed Shorter an apology, no doubt about it. But he didn't want reminding about it now.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me. I didn't know this rabbit turned person was an expert on the streets."

"That's where you found me right? So, of course."

Ash pinched one of Eiji's cheeks, pulling just hard enough to dismantle his superior grin.

"Hey," Eiji mumbled, breaking free and rubbing his cheek as though he were really sore. The spark in his eyes and half smile told Ash that he was playing along. Still . . .

Ash swept him in a hug. "Sorry," he said, pecking the offended cheek with a kiss. "Better?"

He watched Eiji's reaction while everything in him was telling him to apologize again and run. He didn't know what had gotten into him, and at the same time he did. Something told him Eiji felt the same and he had to see, had to stop the wondering and know.

Eiji's eyes widened but he just nodded, humming a 'yes.' He didn't try to move away so Ash did, after a while. He didn't look upset, anything but with the rosy blush he had, and he kept casting glances at Ash while they moved around the kitchen, setting up dinner. That didn't tell Ash anything though, did it? Wishful thinking, that's what it could be chalked up to.

After they ate in a blend of silence and small talk, Ash excused himself. I think I'll shower and get to bed early. You can watch TV until you're ready to turn in, okay?"

Eiji swallowed down a forkful of his chicken salad. "Okay," he choked out. He reached for one of his ears, tugged it then shoved it away as he got up from the table.

Ash thought over all those little cues as he walked away. Fiddling with his ears was a thing Ash noticed Eiji did in the rare instances when he was self-conscious, nervous. That coupled with the quiet and glances and jittery motions told Ash that Eiji was definitely antsy about something, or should he say someone. No, Ash shook his head, really trying to shake the hope out of him. There was no use thinking, nothing to think about because it meant nothing. It didn't mean a thing.

***

Eiji sat in front of the television for a long while. It was so reminiscent of the day he first transformed, him intent on the screen and Ash pausing his rhythmic pacing to glance in on him and make sure he was okay. The difference was that none of the shock and curiosity remained from all those weeks ago. Those rabbit ears flexing to and fro as though Eiji were the old television set trying to pick up a signal, they didn't bother Ash at all.

Ash kept peeking at Eiji afraid to interrupt him when he saw that Eiji's eyes were still focused, basking in the television's glow despite how late it was getting. He should be asleep. He'd normally have passed out by now. Was it because of Ash? What he'd done?

It was such a stupid move, obviously too sudden, but he couldn't stop himself, and now what? If Eiji was uncomfortable, so much that he wanted to leave, was there anything Ash could do or say to stop him? Did he even have a right to?

A song that Ash thought sounded familiar sailed through the air, something he'd heard as a kid perhaps, marking the end of whatever Eiji was watching. However, Eiji still sat stiff and staring for a good ten minutes before he collapsed and curled in on himself. A soft smile touched Ash's lips as he walked over, running a hand over Eiji's head before he lifted him and carried him to the bedroom. Ash's muscles screamed that Eiji was dead weight; with the occasional addition of beef to his chicken-and-carrot-cake-heavy diet change, Eiji was definitely putting on pounds. But Ash's heart said otherwise. He couldn't help but think that Eiji fit against his body perfectly, head lulling against his shoulder while his legs bent across his arm, dangling carefree. This was a weight Ash was happy to bear forever.

Eiji shifted in his arms, eyes opening a crack. "Ash," he muttered, obviously still drunk on sleep. "Do you still think of me as pet?"

Caught off-guard, Ash stopped in his tracks. "Of course not," he chided Eiji by jiggling him and chuckled when the boy clutched him tighter, fearing a fall. Ash held him close to reassure him that he wouldn't drop him on his life and kept walking. "That stopped the moment we had our first conversation, even though you couldn't answer."

Eiji blinked, slow since he was still drowsy, but undoubtedly surprised. "Before I became human?"

"That's right. As a rabbit you went from pet to friend to family in an instant, then once you transformed you—"

"I what?" drawled Eiji, looking like he was falling victim to the Sandman again. "What am I now?"

Ash and Eiji looked at each other as Ash deposited him in bed. Ash covered him up, hand lingering by his face, eventually tapping his chin soft and slow, holding up that kind and perfect face to marvel at it. They didn't need words. Ash knew Ejii could see just as he saw it in Eiji. Though he could scarcely believe it, there it was.

He thought that, but as soon as Eiji's eyes closed, suspect grew back inside him fast as a vine, irritating him with barbs from the inside out. _Why would he choose you?_ His troubled head kept asking that. 'I don't know' is what Ash wanted to shout back. That's what bothered him. How could he be so lucky?

Finishing tucking Eiji in, as he was so used to doing, Ash was about to head out and go to his place on the couch when a force stopped him.

He felt a pull at his shirt and looked back. Eiji was sitting up, now fully awake and gazing at him with a desperation that knocked the wind from him. "Do you have to sleep away? Could you . . . sleep here with me? Please."

Ash's eyes prickled and tears slid down his face. He wiped them away in a hurry, but caught Eiji doing the same, rubbing at his eyes before looking back up at him. Ash smiled and settled on the bed, slow at first, like he was still waiting for permission. Eiji kept his grasp on him, strengthening it to pull him down and to his side. Once Ash was lying down, Eiji cuddled close, head to Ash's chest. Eiji's ears twitched, gleeful, and Ash collected them, smoothing them down across his back and petting them until Eiji was snoring. In his sleep, Eiji moved impossibly closer, twining their legs, threading his fingers in Ash's clothes.

That's how Ash found rest, tangled up in Eiji, so indiscernible from him that, for that moment, he lost fear of them ever being split apart.

 


	5. Nonfiction or Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny Eiji is acting clingier than usual, surprising Ash and prompting him to ask questions. In time it's apparent to Ash that, like him, Eiji has his sights on a future together, but with the way things are, can the two of them have one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was breaking my own heart writing this chapter. Don't get me wrong, this is a happy end, but Bunny Eiji's words and actions were pouring out on their own and like when reading the original Banana Fish, I thought 'this boy is just too pure.' I will most likely continue drawing Bunny Eiji art for a long time to come because of his mark on my heart. I hope he managed to stamp himself on yours too. Who knows! He may be the star of a few one-shots in the future. We'll see what happens! ;) As always, thank you for reading!

Eiji was acting differently, and not just at mealtime. He stayed close when Ash was home, sitting at his feet while he read a book on the couch, trailing him like a shadow when he went anyplace, only sparing him privacy in the bathroom. Ash couldn't tell if Eiji had forgotten the talk they shared when he was half-asleep, the look that had connected them afterward, but Eiji did recall encouraging Ash to cuddle with him in bed. In fact, sharing the bed had become an every night thing; not that Ash was complaining, but it was creating quite a buzz in his body, having Eiji pressed up against him with no mind. He wasn't all this clingy before, not even in bunny form. It made Ash wonder . . .

"You don't have to do this, be close to me because of that kiss," he told Eiji one night before they climbed into bed. "You don't have to feel . . . obligated or anything. We can go back to how things—"

Eiji was looking at him funny which made Ash cut his words short. There was an intense fire burning behind his eyes, a ferocity that hadn't been there even during some of their worst fights.

"If you think this is some kind of pity or kindness, you are wrong," Eiji said. In time, the tension in him eased. "I do this because I feel like you do."

Ash blinked at him, unsure. "Can you . . . explain a little further, what you're feeling exactly?"

Eiji grabbed one of his ears and feathered his lips with it, nervous. He was nervous. It couldn't be what Ash was thinking though, not the reason he was wanting, hoping for.

But Eiji gave him no more time or chance for doubt. He leaned close, hoovering a whisker's length from Ash's face before closing his eyes and sealing their lips together. "This," he whispered afterward. Ash willed himself to focus and stop drifting on Cloud nine. "Like you, I want us to be like this, close, no distance between us. And now we'll have that. With this, all the rabbit parts of me disappear and we'll stay together forever."

"Come again?" Ash asked.

Eiji flinched then reached for an ear again, looking shocked when his fingers grazed the furry tip. "I don't understand. It works in movies. Spells break with kiss and the two are together forever."

"Movies?" Ash's memory flashed back to the night Eiji sat in front of the television past his bedtime. The song that was playing when the program went off, he remembered it now. "Eiji, you're beautiful, but I don't think Sleeping Beauty is a loosely based depiction of your life story or anything. Why should a kiss work with you?"

"It was supposed to work. I saw it in Snow White too."

"They're fairy tales, Eiji," Ash interjected, but it didn't seem like Eiji was listening, too hysterical, too hurt.

"Whatever bad magic is cast is broken with true love's kiss," he said. His voice faltered on the word 'kiss' like he was embarrassed just saying it though he'd done the actual deed just fine. Ash wasn't amused though, worrying over Eiji shrinking in on himself, deflating as he lost his faith in what he believed full-force was real.

"You've said you care for me more like this than when I was a full rabbit. If I was completely human, you'd care for me even more. If I was human, you could stop worrying about my safety, and we could live happily ever after. It was true love's kiss, I'm sure," he said, assertive before sinking into despair again. "It was," he sobbed, "so why didn't it work?"

Ash felt like the ground had slipped out from under him. A tear ran down his face, and then another, like the night Eiji invited him to share the bed, but he didn't have the strength to whisk them out of sight this time.

Eiji stepped closer and did the wiping for him, his own sorrow forgotten as he took care of Ash's. "I made you cry again," he muttered. "I'm sorry. I know you don't believe in fairy tales, but did I make you sad, not changing? I wish I could be human for you."

Ash took his hand and brought it to his lips then ran his free hand over Eiji's head, paying particular attention to his magnificent ears. "You're perfect as you are. I mean that. You don't have to change." He took a moment to look Eiji in the eye, saw that they were now tearing too, like he was looking at his reflection. "I was so happy my emotions got away from me. That's all."

"Happy?"

"Happy to know that we feel the same way," he reiterated. "I thought you might. I could feel it, see it, but hearing it is . . . something else."

He moved in close, so close they were sharing the same breath, and kissed Eiji again, longer, deeper. That heat was back, pulsing in Ash, egging on his desire. Their tongues lapped at each other and danced before breaking apart. Eiji's face was aflame. Ash gave a shuttering breath before speaking again.

"That was more intense than I planned on," Ash admitted. "How about we take things slow going forward? For a while, anyway."

Eiji nodded at breakneck speed but Ash's pride wasn't deterred at all because seconds later a smile was blooming on that flustered face. "Feeling better?" Ash asked him.

"Yeah," said Eiji, seemingly considering something before saying more. "I think whether I stay part rabbit or not, I can be happy. We can be happy together."

"No doubt," Ash answered. "Now go fetch the comb for me. Those ears of yours could use grooming."

Eiji put on a pout. "I could do without this routine though," he confided.

"You know you like it," Ash muttered when he was out of earshot. He followed behind him, more confident than he'd felt in his whole life that things would be okay. Whatever happened, he had Eiji and that wasn't changing.

***

A couple weeks later, Ash thought the day would be like any other. He woke up before Eiji and fumbled his way into the shower, almost drowning under the unrelenting downpour. He walked out of the bathroom with one towel tied around his waist, rubbing his dripping hair with another. Now that his eyes were finally open, he gazed over at Eiji as he'd grown so used to doing every morning, still asleep and wriggling because of whatever dream he was caught up in, but something was off about him.

Ash stepped closer, squinting in the dim early morning light. Eiji shuffled, rolling onto his right side, and that was when Ash was sure of what he was seeing. Or what he wasn't seeing. He blinked, trying to spot the orange and brown ear that should be poking from Eiji's head, but he didn't see anything. There was nothing, or rather . . .

He walked closer, sweeping back Eiji's hair. Underneath the locks was an ear, a human ear. Ash gently pulled on the lobe and Eiji stirred.

"What?" he asked, then frowned, no doubt remembering the strange sensation that woke him. "What . . ." he said again. He sat up and looked at Ash. The two of them did as they'd grown accustomed to doing after so much time together, passing silent but profound words with their eyes.

Eiji's eyes widened in response and he bolted from bed, running for the bathroom mirror, groping the open air around his head along the way. Ash could see him, staring at himself in the mirror, frozen except for his mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out. After a bit, Eiji gave Ash an apologetic look as he eased the door closed. He knew what Eiji was doing, but Ash still crossed his arms, half uneasy as he thought of the boy finding he still had a rabbit tail. He didn't want to see Eiji slinking out disappointed, but he prepared himself for whatever happened, already rock-solid in his faith that he'd love Eiji no matter what and knowing that he'd have to show that to a freshly hurt Eiji all over again. He hoped he didn't have too, that Eiji would come out looking and feeling how he wanted, but . . .

Ash stood and waited until Eiji slipped out slowly, eyes still lost faraway. Trying to search them to decide what to say and do, Ash met him halfway.

"How?" he muttered when Ash was beside him. He looked up at him, confused, shocked, but obviously happy, overflowing with so much joy it was leaking in the form of tears. Ash had been there not long ago, crying tears of joy but it felt a thousand times better seeing Eiji experience it. He smiled as Eiji again asked, "How? I changed how?"

Ash ran a hand down Eiji's head, feeling it, still soft but uninterrupted, a sea of nothing but wavy locks of human hair. "I don't know, Eiji," he replied honestly. "Maybe the kiss worked after all and your body just had a delayed response. Or maybe it's that you're eating more than a rabbit's diet now. Maybe time itself was all that you needed, or you or I wished hard enough for you to be happy and someone heard you. There's no telling, really." Ash looked him over longer, harder, and decided to confirm that he was reading Eiji right, asking "How are you feeling?"

"Uncountable feelings," Eiji admitted. "I had decided that I was fine the way I was, as long as you were. I'd given up and now . . ."

"And now you've got what you wished for. You're completely human. It doesn't matter how. You're human, Eiji."

Ash watched as the truth sank in for Eiji. Suddenly, he seemed struck by a thought.

"You don't have to worry about me now!"

"I'm always going to worry. Not 'cause I think you need me to. More like I can't help it, since I care so much."

"Well," Eiji considered. "You can worry _less_ anyway. I won't be taken by scientists or circuses now. The gang won't think I'm weirder than I am. I can see Shorter and Max without a cap too. Everything's good. Perfect!

"Yeah," Ash agreed. "You always have been perfect. The way you came into my life . . . You didn't just transform yourself but the whole world around you into a warmer and brighter place. You're nothing if not a miracle."

Afraid he'd sounded too mushy, Ash hesitated to say more, but Eiji was waiting for him to continue, smile wide and eyes expectant. "I want to make your world too, if you still want to stay by my side."

"Of course," Eiji jumped on Ash, falling into an embrace, but he pulled back a bit, wearing a sly face.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"I stay with you for life on one condition."

Ash grew nervous. "I have to do something? What?"

Eiji grinned wider. "Now that I am a complete human, you don't need to skimp on carrot cakes. I ask for one carrot cupcake a day."

Ash broke into laughter. "A week," he sputtered.

"Two a week," Eiji reasoned.

Opening his mouth to shot the offer down, Ash reconsidered and shrugged. "Sure, as long as you share a few bites with me."

Eiji stood on tip-toe, tapping his nose to Ash's. "I can do that. Sharing food and sharing life aren't too different, I guess."

Ash placed a few kisses on him until Eiji was suffering a giggle fit; it pleased Ash, thinking that this was the music that would grace his ears from now on, morning and night.

"Thank you for finding me, Eiji," he whispered when Eiji had caught his breath.

Eiji smiled. "Thank you for loving me, now and always."

END


End file.
